A 'Perfect' time with the family
by edwardsoneandonlybella
Summary: Romance is in the air, will jake ever imprint?, who are these two new people?
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I do not own any of the twilight characters S.M does *sigh*:(**

* * *

><p>*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *TING* *BOOM*<p>

"What is Emmet doing up there?" I said holding my hands to my ears slamming my face into Edwards chest forgetting that it was very VERY hard and in the process nearly breaking my nose, I tried to hide my pain but failed in the process by straining to much and let out a squeak, everyone looked at me and I flushed my usual bright red Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"He decided that it was unfair how I could play the piano and after a wrestling match when I came in and caught him playing my piano he declared pianos were boring and that he was going to go buy a 'mans' instrument, therefore the drums." He said with humour he clearly did not think the drums were very manly at all more of just something to hit.

I looked over at Alice she seemed to be mouthing something but not to me just staring into space I studied for a while until I realised she was counting down to something every so often her eyes would flicker over to Rosalie then back to the floor she got to 20 seconds I elbowed Edward in the stomach and nodded towards Alice he looked at her for a moment and then he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear "brace yourself" I gave him a confused look and I looked back at Alice 5…4…3…2…1…

"THAT'S IT! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Edward wasn't holding onto me tight enough because I got such a shock I fell of the sofa. I watched Rosalie step over the top of me and run up the stairs.

"Show time" said Alice as she took jaspers hand and walked to look out of the big window with him, Edward scooped me up and what could have only have a been two Nano seconds we were there beside her.

"Just listen and wait" Alice told us.

*SLAM*

"Heyy baby sounds good doesn't it?"

"Emmet step away from the drums now or so help me god I will make you!"

"Ooh is that a threat I hear?"

"Ooh you like that do you? well here's another one for you, stop playing your stupid drums or I will take that drumstick and shove it up your arse, CLEAR?"

"Sorry no can do rose baby got practise if wanna beat Edward in this musical showdown".

We looked at Edward "hey what can I say I like easy money"

*SMASH*

*SPLASH!* I turned around in time to see Emmets drum kit flying into the pond.

And then what sounded like a girly scream, Emmet came running down the stairs shoved us out the way flung open the patio door and then dived into the pond and started throwing out bits that were left of his drum kit. He shook his fist up to rose's and his bedroom where she was obviously still standing "YOU MONSTER!"

We were doubled up in laughter.

Emmet trudged back into the house soaking wet.

"Well I'm bored now what are we gonna do now?" he said in a huffy mood.

Then my stomach growled.

"Let's have a change let's go out to feed the human" chimed Alice with a smirk on her face. This scared me.

* * *

><p><strong>Any ideas about what Alice has saw, whats going to happen?<strong>

**Please give me ideas about things you want to happen! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW GUYS! It's been a long time hasn't it I'm really sorry! But I've just been so busy trying to fit in all the time I have spare revising for my GCSE's! :L But all that aside this is no excuse! Enjoy!**  
>Chapter two:<br>Ready to go love?" I heard Edward ask me while I was staring the frame full of graduation hats, they always did have a funny sense of humour.``  
>"umm yea sure" I replied while shoving my arm into the navy blue satin lined coat Alice insisted that I wore.<br>_**Bleugh! I hate wearing the clothes that Alice got for me they were so… so… not me!  
><strong>_"Coming through!" Came a booming voice from above, I could feel the vibrations running through the floor, I had a chance to move out of the way so I wouldn't be crushed, I was hit with such a brutal force that I was sent flying to the floor, my nose was literally inches away from the floor before I felt cold hard arms around me before i was about to have some serious damage caused to my face. I sighed a sigh of relief as I was lifted back to my feet to my surprise by Emmett.  
>"HA! I beat you to it Eddie!" Edward glared at him, "I'm going to pretend that was an accident Emmett!" he snarled at him<br>"Emmett do have you any idea how close you were to permanently wrecking my face you complete arse!" I screeched attacking his arm as hard as I could not care that I was paining myself more than him.  
>"Whoa… Whoa! Edward, control your woman!" he said holding his hands up in the air as though he had done nothing wrong.<br>Edward just laughed, "If she wasn't hurting herself I wouldn't stop her because that's all you deserve but in this case I suppose so" He sighed and lifted me up into his arms and ran with me to the Volvo. He placed me into the passenger seat and crossed the seat belt across me, He got to nearly putting it in the socket before I snapped at him.  
>"I can do it myself!" he ignored me and clicked it in anyway and shut the car door swiftly and climbed in the driver's seat, the car ride to the diner was quiet and awkward.<br>"Look I'm sorry Edward I was just a little bit wound up still from before" I said as I fidgeted with my hands. He didn't speak he just took my hand, kissed it and smiled at me.

When we got to the diner I stepped out of the car and looked towards the ashamed Emmett coming over towards me scratching the back of his head.  
>"Umm Bella I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about knocking you over…it was a bet between me and jasper he bet that you would run to Edward, I bet you would abuse me and I won" he flashed his cheeky grin at me, I kept a straight face. "Ah come on belly bean I know you still love me!" he put a pouty face on.<br>Edward growled at him. I patted Emmett's arm "It's all good bro" I joked we both started to giggle, but Edward just shook his head disapprovingly he put his arm round my waist and directed me to the diner door. The six of us went to a booth looking out the window. Alice smirked at me and asked "Why don't you get the food Bella? After all who knows what you want to eat more than you?"  
>"Umm okay?" I Got up and looked down to my feet as I made my way to the counter, I looked at my shoes these were by far the best thing that Alice ever bought me, to be fair though it was Emmett's choice he went to the Nike store online and picked the shoes But Alice picked the colours until She was distracted by rose and Emmett changed the colours to suit my style much better, they were by far my favourite shoes.<p>

I wasn't looking were I was going and I walked right into someone standing in the line, I heard a laugh From Emmett and Jasper.  
>"Oh Whoops, I'm sorry" I said startled looking up waiting for the person to turn around, the guy turned around.<br>_**Oh Great!  
><strong>_"Oh….Hey Bella Don't worry it was completely my fault!"  
>"Umm mike you were standing still in a line and I walked into you how is that your fault?" I said trying not to look him directly in the eyes.<br>"Um hey Bella? I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me?" he managed to say but he said it so fast it took me a while to figure out what he had said, but I knew Edward had heard exactly what he had said and was next to my side wrapping his arm around my waist in the time mike was looking down.  
>"I'm afraid Bella has plans with me tonight, don't you love?" he said giving me an affectionate peck on the cheek, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I giggled at his touch.<br>Mike looked uncomfortable looking down to the ground, pretending to look a watch that didn't seem to be there and stuttering out the words, "I gotta go my shift is starting in a few" Before making a mad dart for the door.  
><strong>That guy just can't take a hint!<br>**Edward steered me back to my seat laughing at mike by my side and went to go order for me.  
>"Man! I wish Edward didn't get the way it's funny to see you embarrassed" Sulked Emmett but laughing at the same time<br>"Well I'm glad to see you find my embarrassment amusing Emmett" I said sarcastically. "If only you knew how much belly bean, if only!" he sighed flashing his grin at me.  
>Edward sat down next to me placing a stack of pancakes in front of my face, He laughed as he watched my eyes widen at the sight of them. I dug into them, I waved my fork at Emmett with the pancakes hanging off the end of it, "You know if it was any other person that grin would terrify them" before popping them into my mouth. He said nothing but flashed his grin once more before turning to talk with Jasper. I looked towards Alice and Rosalie with their heads engrossed in the new Vogue magazine Alice had brought along with her. I went to look at Edward to start my own conversation, before I did Alice went stiff and starting looking towards the diner door, I knew she was having a vision. I carried on eating my pancakes looking at her waiting for finish her vision, I knew I could've just asked Edward but I didn't want to know, just in case it was something she didn't want me to know.<br>She gasped and started frantically pulling Rosalie and myself across the floor and into the toilets; I looked back to Edward who was looking into my eyes with a look that showed me he was worried.  
>"Jeez Alice do you mind? She said annoyed as she tried to smooth down her jacket were Alice's vice grip had left a crumpled mark<br>"ROSE!" Alice said in a hushed tone "I don't know how to tell you this but Emmett's singer is about to come through the diner door we have to get him out of here!" She said with panic in her voice I just stood there not understanding what they were talking about, I thought Rosalie was his singer.  
>Rosalie just sighed. I guess that's just and instinct that they have picked up I thought as I knew fine well that they didn't need to breathe.<br>"Alice, you know as well as I do that me and Emmett have grown apart, believe me, out of me and him I think I'm the one who will handle this the best" she gave us a faint smile, as we trudged out back to the table. I looked out of the window as I cuddled into Edward, looking out into the pouring rain.  
><strong>I can't understand why Rosalie isn't Emmett's singer! Anyway this girl couldn't come anywhere near the beauty of Rosalie.<br>**And that is when it happened. The diner door flew open and the sound of laughing filled the diner.

_**I'm sorry for you guys if you like Rosalie and Emmett or thought that Bella would go with Emmett but alas dear friends it does not happen I keep everyone in my story guys so don't worry. But who is the singer Alice has seen!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys got hooked and had to write another chapter straight away! This was a really hard chapter for me to write, this sets the story.**_

**Emmett's Pov  
><strong>Alice grabbed Rosalie's and Bella's arms and dragged them towards the toilets; Alice had a strange and anxious look on her face, Bella looked back to Edward and so did I, he looked at her with a worried expression, I looked back to jasper he had his eyes scrunched shut and was pinching the bride of his nose, I guessed he was trying to block out all the emotions that were hitting him.  
>"What's going on Edward? What happened in Alice's vision?" I was starting to worry myself; normally Alice would just say straight away what the vision was.<br>"It's nothing Emmett, just promise you won't overreact if anything happens" Edward said to me looking out towards the pouring rain through the window.  
><em><strong>Overreact? What is he talking about thanks for making me feel better mate!<br>**_"Just tell us Edward!" Jasper sighed after managing to get the feelings knocked of him I guessed. "Come on man, it can't be that bad whatever it is." He leaned back into his seat.  
>"Yea, well you didn't see it." He mumbled slouching down in his seat and continuing to look out the window as though waiting for something to happen. "Fine I will ask when we get home" I tried to say without the anxiousness appearing in my voice, there was no escaping jasper though. He patted me on the shoulder before he went back to discussing the newest motorcycle that was coming out soon with me.<br>The girls slowly walked out of the toilets, Alice looked anxious her eyes kept shifting from me towards the door, Rosalie did not look to me she just kept her eyes to the ground, and then my eyes shifted towards Bella, her eyes were on mine I could see she was confused but when she saw me looking back at her she shifted her head to look down to the floor.  
><em><strong>Jeez what is with everyone today!<br>**_Bella cuddled into Edward and copied him by looking out of the window. Rosalie sat across from me and Alice took her place next to jasper. I looked up at Rosalie, we were growing apart I knew this and I'm pretty sure she did too, we didn't talk as much as we used to she suddenly seemed to be going out to hunt more than usual, It might just be me but I think she was trying to avoid me.  
><em><strong>No she still loves me, I know it!<br>**_Edward looked to me and gave me a look almost to pity me, he knew that rose did not love me, he had read her thoughts, the world started to slow down around me, How could someone that I have been married to for 100 years suddenly fall out of love with me, if I had a heart that was beating it would've stopped and been crushed in that split moment that Edward looked to me. I could feel a growl rising from my throat, I had to give it all my best to keep it down. My eyes flickered to jasper; I must've been really pushing him over the edge. "Don't worry about It Emmett, I understand" he said so quiet that only I would hear him he patted me on the shoulder.

The diner door flew open and laughter filled the room, inhaled to try and calm down and I instantly regretted it, a scent so delicious and sweet flew up into my nostrils and my throat burned viciously, I snapped my head up and looked towards the door. I saw two girls laughing together, the first of them was shorter she had straight black hair that went down just past her shoulders and a fringe that swept across her face, she had tanned skin like those mutts down at the reservation, she was wearing baggy jeans and a red hoodie and matching red converses, she spun around to see everyone else in the diner looking at them both, flushed a scarlet red and elbowed her friend to stop laughing.  
>"Sam stop laughing everyone is staring!" she whispered<br>"It's not my fault you just fell into a huge puddle" Sam giggled but did stop laughing. I could not see what she looked like because she had her back turned but she was wearing skinny jeans and a vest top and she had shiny black heels on, she had light brown wavy hair that went down to the middle of her back .  
>"What do you want Taylor?" she asked her friend, Taylor didn't answer she turned around and saw me looking at them still, it wasn't my fault I just wanted to know which one of them made my throat burn to this extent I hadn't felt anything like this ever before, I was in agony.<br>Taylor giggled "I think you have an admirer Sam" she said nudged Sam for her to turn around. "Hmm?" Sam quizzed before slowly turning around to see what she was talking about. She looked directly at me; she had the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen in my whole existence. She gave me a faint smile and I knew it was her that was testing my strength, then turned back to Taylor "don't be so stupid Taylor, now what do you want?" I picked up that they both had English accents Sam's was stronger than Taylor's.  
>"Emmett, don't worry I've seen it, you'll be fine" Alice patted me on the shoulder. I turned to her, "what do you mean you've seen it Alice! What have you seen!" I snapped at her I was starting to lose my temper, I had never been in so much pain from thirst. "I can't say it here Emmett, not here." She gave me the same look that Edward had given me before. This pushed me over the edge, I was so confused. "ALICE! What is it that is so hard to tell me, can you not see I have enough to deal with here without you all making me panic? And You" I shouted looking towards Edward "I'm your brother and you know what she's seen and you haven't told me!" I repelled jaspers calming emotions they were only making me angrier every time I had to repel them and then I turned to Rosalie "And you" I could feel the prickling of the venomous tears that would never fall forming in my eyes, "you… why didn't you tell me that you didn't love me anymore!"<br>"Emmett..." she tried to reach for my hand, I moved it away and she hung her head in shame "IM NOT FINISHED" I growled, but my voice level decreased so only they could hear me and changed to a pained voice "Rosalie… I had to find out that the woman I have been married to for 100 years does not love me anymore, from my own brother!" I stood up slammed my hands on the table and looked to the two girls standing at the counter looking back at me, Taylor was trying to hold back a giggle, this time it was Sam's turn to elbow Taylor.  
>"Don't be so insensitive Taylor!" Sam just looked back to me with sympathy in her eyes and the turned back to pick up their order. And they walked to the table in front of us. I looked around to see everyone else in the diner looking at me some with terror at my outburst some with smirks on their faces. I growled at the rest of the group on our table and turned to leave, I couldn't take her scent any longer she was to close I ran out of the door at human speed leaving them all behind me.<p>

I jumped in my jeep and sped away back to the house. What the hell is wrong with me? "I've never wanted to drink someone so bad ever!" I wondered out loud.

_**Bella's pov  
><strong>_"Poor Emmett" I sniffed with tears running down my face, "I feel so sorry for him I can't imagine what he's going through, he doesn't know anything about what's going on." Edward pulled me onto his lap "Shh Bella, Emmett will be fine don't you worry about him." I hid my face in his chest.  
>"Coincidently I don't know what's goin' on either guys" jaspers voice came from the corner of the table. I felt waves of calmness flowing through me, I mumbled a thank you knowing he could hear me, "My pleasure Bella, now would someone care to tell me what the reason of what just happened now?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Jazz, you see that girl that Emmet was looking at? That's Emmett's true singer, he didn't think about her properly because he was so confused about her scent and everyone else not telling him about it." Alice explained to him, she looked forward to the girls behind me, they were deep in conversation she knew they weren't listening.<br>"I know I was getting all sorts of emotions Confusion and anger from him, shame from Rose" rose hung her head again "sympathy from Bella… guilt from Edward and you, it was really overwhelming!" Alice gave him a hug from the side "Come on Bella eat up lets go home so rose can talk to Emmett" she said turning to me, Rosalie's head snapped up "Why me? He's the most angry with me!" She looked to Alice. "Exactly, that's why it needs to come from you, he will only listen to you rose" she gave her a sympathetic smile and Rosalie hung her head in defeat once again, there was no arguing with Alice.  
><span><br>_**Rosalie's Pov  
><strong>_"He's in your room" Alice pushed me forward a little towards the stairs, I looked back to her pleading her for me not to go I didn't want to hurt him "Don't worry he'll understand" she nodded her head to signal me to go ahead, I let out a sigh and made my way slowly as possible to the bedroom but slowly wasn't slow enough I was already outside the door, I leaned against the door trying to work up my courage to knock on the door.  
><strong>Come on Rose you can do this!<br>**I pushed the door open slightly and stuck my head round the door Emmett was lying on the bed he had his eyes closed and he wasn't breathing, he was meditating it was the closest thing we ever got to sleep. I found myself smiling at him; this was what he always did when he got stressed, I made way over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. "Emmett sweetie… are you okay?" I asked him while reaching out for his hand, I took it and his eyes fluttered open he looked to me, "Why didn't you tell me Rosalie?" his words were quiet but not as pained as before, it stung a little bit to hear him use my full name but I knew that we wouldn't exactly be best friends for a while, I let out a unnecessary sigh before giving the huge explanation "Emmett I don't know why I didn't tell you, I guess it's because I didn't know how to or how you would react, Em For about five months now you know as well as I do that we aren't as close as we should be for soul mates, and we just don't love each other in that way either anymore, you may not realise it yet Em, but deep down you do and it won't take long for you to find someone else, your true singer will come one day, I know it." I had to stop myself from smiling because little did he know how close his true singer was to him today, instead I gave him a sympathetic smile.  
>"I've noticed rose, I just didn't want to say anything, and we've been together for so long it seemed impossible that I didn't love you anymore, but now that you've said that I do realise it, I did love you, but know that love has changed, I don't think of you as a sister because that would be weird considering the past" he laughed a little then he carried on "I love you as a friend I'm not saying it's gonna be easy to get over this but I will eventually" he gave me a little smile, and I returned it. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to make my exit "get some sleep Em it's a school night" I laughed before I dodged pillow being thrown at me. I made my down stairs to tell the family the good news.<br>_**Wow easier than I thought.  
><strong>_

**That was officially the longest chapter I have ever written, but halleluiah it is as the Norwegian would say ****En****godt utført jobb. (A job well done). *.***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four  
><strong>_**Bella's pov  
><strong>I stepped out of Edward's car, turning to shut his door but not before he leaned over the passenger seat to flash me that crooked smile that made me melt. "I will just take the car behind the forest, and I will be back before you're finished before you've even finished your shower ok?" I nodded my head to let him know I heard. I shut the car door gently after giving him a faint smile. I made my way slowly to the door, knowing me I would trip over a snail or something I went to reach for the handle and gave Edward a wave to tell him he could relax and that I had made my way to the front door safely.

I opened the door and went into the lounge and dumped my bag next to the sofa that Charlie had crashed out on, I smiled at him and pulled the blanket on the chair over him and switched the TV off. I trudged up the stairs and opened the door to my room to grab my wash bag, Edward wasn't there yet, I had a lot of questions for him about Emmett. I made my way to the bathroom; I stood waiting for the shower to heat up trying to figure out what were the best questions to ask before I fell asleep. It finally warmed up and as I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo, which I really need to get more of, I tried to make sense of the Emmett situation.

I layed on the bed while Edward lay next to me and wrapped my blanket around me so I wouldn't get cold, I tried to figure out what question I wanted to ask him first. He sighed "what do you want to know first?" I shifted my head to raise my eyebrows at him "I thought you couldn't read my mind!"  
>"I can't it's just that it's very easy to tell that your confused and want some answers, so what do you want to know first?"<br>He had put me on the spot "umm...um how are they gonna meet?"  
>He gave me his crooked smile "Alice saw them talking at school so I'm guessing they are both going to our school"<br>"Oh" I stopped to think about my next question "Well does he really have a choice about her, you know to be with her?"  
>"Well Bella, It's hard to explain, you don't have a choice but you love them unconditionally, you would fall in love with them anyway, choice or not they are just perfect for you in every single way." He scrunched up his face in deep thought "Bella this is really annoying me I can't explain how much you love this person."<br>I smirked at his annoyance that he couldn't answer my question to the extent he wanted. "Am I your mate?" I looked at him, I really was curious about this one.  
>"How could you even ask that Bella of course you are!" and before I knew it his lips had crashed onto mine, I melted against him and once again he had stopped before things went too far. I huffed in frustration and he chuckled and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck inhaling my hair deeply before sighing in pleasure, I smirked at this, he liked the way I smelt, it looked like he wasn't the only one with a nice smell about themselves.<br>_**Thank you strawberry shampoo!  
><strong>_"Bella?" He sighed it looked like he was trying to ask, I looked and ended up laughing at him with his face all scrunched up like he was thinking really hard again, "Spit it out babe" I cupped his face with my hand and pecked him on the nose and gave him a reassuring smile. He took an unnecessary sigh "Alice wants you make friends with them tomorrow and get them to sit with us at lunch, she doesn't know if they have any lessons with Emmett so she wants to make sure they meet straight away" he scrunched his forehead up again "Alice loves to match make" I laughed at him but then it dawned on me, I had to make sure that Emmett would be able to meet his mate if they don't have any lessons. **GREAT!**  
>"Wait, what? Why can't Alice do it why me, what would I say? How will I talk to them?" I had no idea what I was going to do.<br>"Bella, Calm down you will think of something, maybe talk Angela into go meeting them with you and you can both go together, feel free to bring her to our table as well, I like Angela, she has a true mind, Not like Jessica Stanley" He made a disgusted face. I smiled and felt myself falling asleep as he kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me.

Morning came fast, too fast; Edward wasn't back from his house yet. I grabbed my clothes that I was wearing today, dark jeans and a blue sweater and my shoes that Emmett got me. I also grabbed my wash bag and towel, and made my way to the bathroom, I stood in the shower for a while before I heard Edward knocking lightly on the door telling me to hurry up or we were going to be late. I sighed and hoped out of the shower got dressed and ran to my bedroom to quickly dry my hair.

I hopped down each stair and inhaled deeply and smiled as the smell as pancakes drifted up my nose, as usual my clumsy self caught up with me and fell over on the last stair and Edward caught me as usual.  
>"Are you okay Bella?" Edward looked to me trying to hold back a laugh, I could feel myself going red "Fine" I grumbled and I stomped my way to the kitchen.<p>

"For people who don't eat, you sure do cook well" I said while wolfing down my pancakes, I didn't have time to enjoy the properly though because Edward kept rushing me. "Edward, what is the rush to get to school so fast, we have loads of time" he mumbled something about Alice and if we don't make it on time she would dress him for school herself, he didn't look happy. I had the same feeling about Alice's threats so I took pity on him and let him rush me.

Alice grabbed me as soon as I stepped out of the car. "Bella I've had a vision and Emmett does have some classes with her but jasper will be there so she will be safe but I still need you to make friends with her and get her to sit with us."  
>"Alice, how do I do that?" She was giving me a lot of responsibility she mumbled something about asking someone and skipped off to jasper who was talking to Emmett. And I in turn returned to Edward.<br>**Jaspers Pov.  
><strong>I was sitting next to Emmett in Spanish, dreading for what would happen when his singer would come through the door, he was just talking to me about the new motor bike that we were going to going to get as soon as it came out, he was discussing what colours we would each get. The door opened to see a very bright smiling Bella laughing with a nervous looking girl who I recognised to be Emmett's singer. Emmett stiffened and could feel a low growl coming from him. He stopped breathing and stared at the girl while Bella spoke to the teacher,  
>"umm this is Samantha she is new here" Bella told the miss dawn<br>"It's Sam" the girl interrupted the conversation.  
>"Ah I see, Tell me Samantha-"<br>"Sam" I couldn't help but smile at the girls persistence that no one would call her by her full name just like Bella.  
>"Sorry, Sam" Sam smiled at the use of her name.<br>"Do you speak any Spanish, *mi querido?  
>"Yes, I have spoken it since i was five"<br>"Ah well, it looks like you will probably be top of the class" Miss Dawn gave her a smile Sam returned but I could see and feel that she was extremely embarrassed. She was showed to her seat next to Jessica Stanley who immediately groaned; this made Sam raise her eyebrows. Poor girl.

I quickly remembered Emmett who was still staring at her. "Emmett are you okay?" I was sending him waves of calm. Emmett nodded and spoke slowly and quietly. "I want to drain her jasper, but I don't want to hurt her, she's beautiful" His eyes snapped from her to me and clasped his hands over his mouth. "I can't believe I just said that, I've only just broke up with rose" he groaned and sunk down in his chair and layed his on the desk. The guilt pouring of him was horrible I sent him some sympathy; I knew I wasn't allowed to tell him but I wasn't sitting for an hour with guilt surrounding me, never mind Jessica's lust for Emmett, the whole school already knew that Emmett and Rosalie weren't a thing anymore, I swear Jessica was a vulture and we were here prey, I snickered at the thought of us vampires being Jessica's prey. If looks could kill Emmett's to me would've, but considering I'm already dead I suppose it wouldn't matter. "Look Em I'm sorry, I realise you might want an explanation"  
>He looked at me and nodded with pleading eyes "Em… please don't freak out, but Alice had a vision and that girl you want to drink, is your mate."<p>

**Is what I wanted to say But what really happened was…**

"Em…-"  
>"Sorry to interrupt Miss Dawn but the office needs to speak to jasper straight away" I knew that voice anywhere, and man am I trouble.<p>

"Yes of course Alice, You heard Jasper, of you go!" I sighed Miss Dawn has always liked Alice, she could speak perfect Spanish. I gave Emmet a look as if to say. 'It was nice knowing you'. He returned it with an understanding smile. I made my way slowly out of the door and I followed Alice out to the car park with my head hanging.

"Jasper what do you think you are doing? Imagine how you would feel if you knew I was your mate before you met me, you would probably think you would have no choice in the matter to be with me and always question if you truly loved me, because if you tell Emmett, he's going to think that!" She hissed, she wasn't furious but she was mad.

I gave her my cute boy shrug that I knew she loved and sent her the love I felt for her. "I'm sorry Alice I just don't like him feeling this way, he feels so guilty for saying that he thought that Sam was beautiful, and he's desperate to drain her, and by the way Alice Emmett's is making me feel pretty horrible thanks for asking".  
><strong>*SLAP*<br>**I rubbed the back of my head in pain where Alice had hit me.  
>"Not everything's about you jazz!" she hissed but snuggled up into my arms all the same wrapping her little but strong arms around my waist, "it's just the things I've seen jazz, their amazing she will bring so much joy to everyone" she stopped to inhale my scent for a bit then carried on, "just like Bella did, I just want it to happen faster".<p>

I smiled at her eagerness for everything to happen at once, but once again it was up to me to bring her back down to earth, the supernatural earth anyway.  
>"Alice Hun, you know you have to let everythin' happen out in its own course, you just have to go with it or it may change". I let my Texas accent drawl out the way she loved it.<p>

"Alice?" I pushed her away from me to look in her eyes she was staring past me with a smile on her face, I stood waiting for her vision to end, and it must be good with the plastered cheesy grin on her face.

She did an unnecessary blink and started bouncing on the balls of her feet, and giggled like a little school girl. "He's going to walk her to class when the bell goes!" I stood there for a moment while I waited for what she said to sink into me then it was Alice's turn to bring me back to earth,

"Jazz, don't worry, I wouldn't be this happy if I knew something bad was going to be happy, but if it would make you feel better you can follow them down the corridor if you want" she gave me a reassuring smile and gave me a hug so tight it would've broken a few human ribs, I kissed her on the forehead and turned to return to Spanish.  
><strong>Hey guys, how did I do with jasper? I would really love some reviews bad and good, I want some criticism, I think this story needs some. Well toodles…For now….. ;)<strong>


End file.
